


Punishment

by transaizen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Conqueror's Haki (One Piece), Corporal Punishment, Crying, First Time, Good Captain Monkey D. Luffy, Humiliation, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Whole Cake Island, Rimming, Self-Worth Issues, Spanking, Top Monkey D. Luffy, masochistic bottom Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transaizen/pseuds/transaizen
Summary: After their trials in Totto Land, Sanji finds himself struggling to let go of the guilt of the choices he made. When Luffy notices, he decides to confront the issue head on in an unconventional way that leads to more emotional and physical connections between the two than Sanji had ever expected.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a one shot of Sanji getting spanked and reamed and then suddenly I was 7000 words deep before I finished. Oops. Enjoy!

A rubbery hand stretches over and steals another bread roll off of his plate, lazily snatching it up as though taunting him into reacting. Sanji doesn’t even look up, allowing Luffy to take the roll, though the lovely Nami scolds him in his place. Normally he’d fight Luffy off with the same fervour the others are, but he hasn’t felt up to it as of late.

It may be the fourth time tonight he’s picked off of Sanji’s plate, more than usual - he’s probably gotten bolder the less Sanji reacts - but it’s _food_ and it’s _his_ job to provide it.

He just… can’t bring himself to be upset or even irritated, not after everything he’s done.

If Luffy’s hungry enough to eat both of their dinner’s, he’ll let him. Luffy was running and fighting to help a man like _him_ for hours and hours without rest inside of an Emperor’s territory, all while starving himself to prove a point... This is the least he can do to repay him.

So he won’t fight back when Luffy grabs more and more despite Nami’s scolding. Instead, he refills his wine glass and swallows the warming liquor down. How many glasses has he had now? Three? Four? It doesn’t matter.

Maybe when he drinks enough of it, he’ll stop thinking about his family and the betrayed look on Nami’s face and the feeling of rubber bending under the force of his kicks.

His neck prickles with the feeling of being watched. Looking up, he meets Luffy’s eyes and feels taken aback at the sharp, thoughtful glint in them. The moment passes after a strained second and Luffy goes back to eating. Sanji doesn’t want to read into the look, doesn’t want to think anything critical has changed between them, but something surely has and he doesn’t know what.

He swallows another mouthful of wine.

* * *

He’s tired and still tipsy once he’s done washing up the dishes after dinner, looking forward to sleeping in his bed. It’s just his luck that the universe isn’t on his side.

“Sanji.”

He almost jumps at his name, looking down and seeing Luffy waiting in the darkness of the hallway outside of the kitchen. “Shitty captain, what the - the hell are you doing sitting out here?”

“Was waiting for you.” Luffy hops up and grabs his arm. “Come with me.”

He’s using his ‘captain voice’. If he’d been waiting, surely it was nothing life threatening, but it was still serious enough to use that tone. Sanji sighs and simply follows, guided down through the ship until they reach the library. Not really Luffy’s usual haunt, but it’s private and quiet, and Luffy locks the door behind them.

“Alright. What do you want?”

Instead of answering, Luffy takes a seat at the edge of the soft velvet cushioning on one of the reading benches, feet firmly planted on the floor shoulder’s width apart and an expectant look on his face.

“I’ve decided,” Luffy announces. “Sanji needs attention. He did bad things and now we have to fix it.”

Sanji stares at him apprehensively. “Fix it?”

He’d love to fix it. He’d love to go back in time a few days and tell Big Mom’s messengers to fuck right off because he was right where he wanted to be and his family could just go to hell - but he couldn’t do that. What’s done is done. And Sanji can’t ever completely fix what he’s broken.

Luffy nods and pats his thighs. “Yep. So come here.”

Sanji blinks and looks at the younger man sitting there, patting his thighs like he’s expecting Sanji to come over and sit on them. Or - he straightens out with a mortified blush. “You’re… kidding.”

He waits to see Luffy’s mouth turn up into his ridiculous smile with a laugh bursting out of it, this odd prank tossed aside so they can simply return to the normalcy he craves, but Luffy doesn’t smile. It’s strange seeing him all serious outside of a battle with that heavy gaze directed at him. Feels wrong. Feels like… he’s done something wrong.

Sanji twitches and pulls out a cigarette to give his hands something to do.

He _did_ do something wrong - many things, in fact. He flicks his lighter irritably and breathes in a lungful of acrid smoke down past the anxiety suddenly choking him. He’d thought everything would be okay now despite the lingering guilt souring in his stomach. They’d gotten out together in one piece somehow, and Luffy had said he couldn’t become Pirate King without him, and then he’d cooked up whatever he could with the scant resources and half-destroyed kitchen…

He isn’t trapped by Judge’s shadow anymore and he’ll never regret that, but he’d hurt his new family deeply for reasons that feel so empty and small now just to end up needing to be saved by all of them anyways. He hadn’t trusted Luffy, hadn’t believed that he’d have dropped everything just for _Sanji_ of all people, had _hurt_ him for trying to do so, and he’ll live with that regret hanging over his head for the rest of his life.

Now he realizes it had been foolish of him to think that it was only Nami who would hold a grudge against him for what he’d done. Foolish to think that just because he’d never seen Luffy hold a grudge didn’t mean he _couldn’t._ And now he wants Sanji to pay his pound of flesh.

“I’m not some little kid you can scold,” Sanji says, looking at the tip of his cigarette to avoid meeting the suffocating eyes of his captain - the captain he’d abandoned, he’d _attacked._

“You’re _my_ crew,” Luffy replies with iron in his voice. “And _I’m_ the captain. I ignored Sanji too much because I thought he didn’t need attention from me, but that’s my fault. I won’t ignore Sanji anymore.”

He barks out a harsh laugh, hiding himself behind his usual cloak of irritation and sharp words. “Oh? So you go around putting all of the others over your knee, do you?”

“No. I just give them what they need because that’s my job as captain. And right now, Sanji needs to be punished.”

Sanji gives a full bodied twitch, a strong volt of utter shock flashing through him. _Punished._ To have it be said so boldly, so matter-of-factly, it makes everything feel off. Like he’s simply dreaming rather than standing in front of his deadly serious captain waiting for him to lay over his lap to be spanked.

His throat feels dry. “You’re serious,” he rasps.

Luffy holds a hand out to him, waiting and watching with his dark eyes shaded by his hat.

“After… After this, if I do this, will it all be okay?” That isn’t what he meant to say. He never wanted to say that. He cringes at the insecurity in his voice, immediately wishing he could take those words back, but he still can’t stop the most important question from spilling out now that the dam’s been burst. “Will you forgive me?”

Luffy blinks, composure slipping for the first time since they’ve entered this room. “Huh? Forgive you?”

He barely manages to hide his flinch at that. “Forget it.”

Sanji roughly stubs out his cigarette and walks over to Luffy before he can say anything else. He doesn’t want to hear it. Even if it’s not forgiveness, maybe letting Luffy hurt him back will at least make them even if nothing else. He takes a bracing breath and lays himself down over Luffy’s lap, face burning as he grabs at the edge of the bench with one hand and Luffy’s bare ankle with the other to steady himself.

Later, he can blame it on the wine, he reasons to himself.

A warm hand settles on his back, petting gently between his shoulder blades, and Sanji shifts in discomfort when the other rests on the curve of his rear.

“Relax,” Luffy instructs, patting him lightly.

Sanji fights the desire to kick out of his hold and run to the bedroom - surely, Luffy wouldn’t bother waking up the others for this, would he? … He would. Of course he would. Luffy’s just that kind of guy, isn’t he? He’ll do whatever he thinks is right no matter what hell he has to raise. Sanji’s mouth ticks up into a smile before he smothers it down with the knowledge of what he’s about to endure and forces himself to relax as instructed.

It’s better to get this over with. A little bit of pain is what he deserves. Zeff had beaten him into shape, kicking him and knocking him over the head whenever he acted out, hadn’t he? This is just like that. He messed up and now he’s getting put back in his place.

Luffy’s hand rises up and Sanji struggles not to tense up in anticipation. He winds his grip tighter around the smooth ankle under his hand.

He breathes in and out slowly a few times and it still hasn’t begun.

“Just - get it over with already,” Sanji grinds out.

After another long second, the hand comes down sharply. The noise is loud in the quiet room, echoed by Sanji sucking in a sharp breath. It hadn’t even hurt, not really. But it felt shameful and that's the worst part.

He could take some shame. Hell, he’d felt shame lurking just under his skin ever since he’d gone to Totto Land, burning brighter whenever Nami glared at him. If this makes everything go back to normal - if not between him and the others, at least between him and Luffy - then he’ll manage to stomach this.

Luffy takes another swing, smacking the other cheek with just as much force, and then he settles into a rhythm. Back and forth, silently spanking him like an unruly child.

He almost laughs. If only the kind of punishment he’d gotten as a child was as simple as this.

But of course it hadn’t been. Judge wasn’t the kind of man to let weakness slip by him without ruthlessly trying to hammer it out. Bruises, split lips, bloodied noses and broken bones - he’d had it all and more. That man was more of a monster than he’d ever been a father. Just thinking about him makes him feel faintly sick.

He bows his head further and grimaces. He doesn’t want to think about that man right now, or better yet _ever again._

A few minutes in, and he’s definitely feeling it. He flexes his grip around Luffy’s ankle and grits his teeth to stop from making any sound. His legs tense and release in time with the strikes, shoulders drawing up towards his ears. He can still take more, and he wonders just how far Luffy will take this.

As if hearing his thoughts, Luffy hums and after another smack he stops.

“It’s not hurting enough, is it?” Luffy asks him with a tinge of dissatisfaction.

Not hurting enough? Sanji looks back at him over his shoulder, bewildered. He’s been fighting the urge to squirm in pain and shame from Luffy’s full armed strikes and yet he’s not _hurting enough?_ Sure, this is nothing compared to the types of pain he’s endured during combat, and he’d already determined that it’s certainly nothing compared to (don’t think about him don’t think about him don’t think abou -) compared to Judge’s punishments, but he hadn’t thought Luffy was so upset that he’d really want to _hurt_ him.

“Sanji, pull your pants down.”

Okay, that’s more than far enough. He shakes his head with a scoff and goes to push himself off of Luffy’s lap, ready to end this farce.

“ **Don’t move**.”

The air gusts out of his lungs under an invisible pressure bearing down on him and his body seizes into stillness against his will.

He tries to say something but his jaw locks and his words come out as a whine instead.

When Luffy’s hand presses firmly at the sweaty nape of his neck, Sanji’s body obediently follows it, settling down and bowing across his lap again. Is this Conqueror’s haki? He’s never felt it like this, directed at him with such intensity. The hand on his neck slides to his back between his shoulder blades and it feels as paralyzing as a pin pushed through a butterfly.

He struggles to breathe, the air thick and hot. It feels stifling, trapped between the legs under his stomach and the hand spread firmly on his back. He should be panicking, fighting, struggling to escape - but he can’t _move_ \- he sucks in a shuddering breath through his teeth -

“Sanji, it’s okay!”

And just with that, Luffy’s voice pierces his mounting fear. He blinks hard and feels the pressure ease off of him as the hand pets him again, moving back between carding through Sanji’s hair and smoothing over the suit fabric.

“Is Sanji… alright? Did I push too hard?”

Sanji turns and looks at his captain, pushing his face into the calloused palm that moves his hair out of his eyes. There’s uncertainty swirling in Luffy’s expression, so at odds with how in control he’s been this whole time. It leaves Sanji feeling unsettled, stomach swooping with the sensation of falling and not being sure if there’s ground underneath him.

“That - was that your haki?” he asks roughly. Luffy nods. Sanji marvels inwardly at Luffy’s hidden strength gained over their two year separation that he hasn’t really been able to see close up. Before his pride can stop him, he says, “Do it again.”

Luffy looks at him thoughtfully with a clarity Sanji doesn’t know how to feel about, and smiles. “Okay. Sanji. **Don’t move**.”

The pressure is back, breathtaking and crushing him into whatever shape Luffy wants him to be in. He tries to stand, but every hair on his body rises, a sudden overwhelming compulsion to stay still trampling down that thought. He thinks that if he tried hard enough, fought hard enough, maybe he could stand even with Luffy’s iron gaze on him, but... he doesn’t _want_ to fight back.

Luffy hums in satisfaction when the tension seeps out of Sanji’s body and he flushes.

“ **Face down**.” Sanji’s body moves without his permission again, head turning back to the floor and he stares at his hand clawed around Luffy’s ankle with his heart pounding in his ears. Luffy pets through his hair again, blunt nails scratching at his scalp and Sanji shivers. “That’s good.”

 _That’s good,_ he says. It is good. The panic is gone now that he knows he’s safely in Luffy’s hands. It doesn’t feel suffocating in the same way anymore when he expects it. It’s less like an iron grip strangling him and bruising him, and more like a tightly wrapped blanket keeping him warm and safe. Like a hug, arms encircling him and holding him securely.

He’s pulling away that sharp, angry defense he always wears to protect himself and putting himself firmly in Luffy’s care like this. It's a heady thought.

This is his _captain,_ he reminds himself. He’s safe here, on the Sunny - on his home - with one of the strongest men he’s even known. He’s being rightfully punished by someone who cares for him, who wants him around, who would never leave him locked up somewhere dark and cold with an iron cage shut around his head.

Luffy isn’t Judge.

Something in his mind clicks into place, softly blurring the edges of his thoughts, and he finds himself almost eager to continue.

“ **Pull down your pants**.”

Sanji’s body moves before his mind does, relinquishing his grips on the bench and Luffy to reach awkwardly backwards underneath himself. He stares down at the ground with a flushed face as his hips lift up enough for his hands to unbuckle his belt, the rushing in his ears drowning out the sound of his pants sliding down. He desperately tries not to think about his bare, very sensitive dick pressing against the rough denim of Luffy’s shorts.

His body settles back down into position and Sanji shivers when Luffy’s calloused skin palms over the slightly tender, reddened skin.

“That’s good,” Luffy praises again.

Sanji can’t help the strange quiver in his stomach at that, the hard pulse of his heart and dry throat.

Luffy starts spanking him anew then, cupped palm coming down sharply again and again, leaving his skin stinging. It does hurt more like this, skin on skin. The embarrassment of his situation evaporates amidst the growing pain.

The noises are sharper now too, louder and clearer without the barrier of clothing, and Sanji counts in time with the tempo Luffy sets. He stops for a break after the first ten, rubbing gently over the skin - and any other time, Sanji knows he’d be throwing a fit over another man touching him like that, but right now it feels _right_ \- then he pauses again after 30 when Sanji starts trembling.

He wonders briefly if Luffy will stop, and feels the heat under his collar ramp up when he immediately rejects that thought because he wants it to continue. His stomach twists and suddenly he’s grateful that he’s forced to stare at the ground so that he’s not tempted to look at Luffy’s face.

Unlike before, his thoughts never have enough time to wander. When his mind begins to stray from his punishment, Luffy strikes him sharply enough to make him focus back onto his hand and the pain blooming out from the contact.

Everything starts melting away into a blur of warm pain and heated skin, the only things anchoring him down being the hand spread on his back and his grip on Luffy and the bench.

It’s… soothing.

Sanji wonders just how twisted his head must be to enjoy this, but he can’t deny it.

No more thoughts of Judge. No more getting stuck inside of his own head. Nothing but waiting on his captain’s orders. It’s simple, straightforward, comforting.

Even in the nighttime cool air seeping into the library, he can feel sweat beading on his temple and the small of his back. With each bright flash of pain, his breath comes out in sharp pants, lungs struggling to get enough air. Just as he gets the urge to shy away from the strikes, Luffy’s hand presses firmer down on him like he can see the thought forming in Sanji’s mind, and the pressure of his Conqueror’s haki blankets him more firmly.

He’s lost count by now, the numbers drifting away into the haze with the rest of his thoughts around 50 strikes. His mind feels like it’s awash in static, submerged in a thick haze where everything is softened and blurred, eyes lidded and heavy.

After a few minutes more, Luffy stops and pats the burning skin gently, Sanji hissing between his grit teeth as the static in his mind slowly filters away when he realizes he’s not going to continue.

“Is… that… it?” he gasps out in between panting breaths, unsure if the disappointment in his voice is as clear to Luffy as it is to him.

“Is it still not enough for Sanji?”

He feels hot all over and slightly dizzy, like he’d swallowed down a few more glasses of wine. It’s hard to focus on anything but the sharp twinges of pain mixing with the deep ache painted over his ass. When the haki’s pressure lifts away he goes limp and grimaces at the feeling of his shirt sticking to him with sweat and he shakily brushes his hair out of his face.

There’s a thick knot of something hot building at the base of his spine, sinking down through his stomach. It feels good. Even though he’s sweaty and disgusting and aching, he feels good.

Slowly, he gets his breathing back under control as Luffy’s words sink in. Not enough? A hand curls around his jaw and gently tips his head, encouraging him to look back at his captain. He looks completely unruffled, strong and in control. He’s known that Luffy’s dependable and sturdy since that first day at the Baratie, but he’s never quite seen him in that light when it comes to their personal lives.

Luffy’s supposed to be a goofy, silly, stupid, boyish force of pure chaos who gets cuffed by Nami and told off by that shitty swordsman and Chopper, not… this. Not this focused, determined, dominant man that’s totally at ease doling out corporal punishment to someone older than him.

Without thinking, he nuzzles into the palm cupped around his face and Luffy grins at him. He squeezes Luffy’s ankle and smiles faintly back.

His skin is _burning,_ but… He’s right. It isn’t enough. It needs to hurt more before he can finally feel like they’re even. He _needs_ Luffy to strip away every last thing he’s done wrong before he can be put back together.

“‘S not enough,” Sanji murmurs in agreement.

“Hmm…” Luffy strokes Sanji’s cheek with his thumb, tilting his head in thought. “Okay! I’ve got an idea. Why doesn’t Sanji apologize while I spank you? Maybe that’ll make you feel better.”

“Apologize? What… should I say?”

Luffy shrugs. “Just say sorry for whatever Sanji feels bad about.”

“We’ll be here for awhile,” he mutters.

“We’ll be here for as long as it takes for Sanji to feel all better.”

Sanji sighs and picks his head out of Luffy’s hand to get back into position. He’s been thinking about all of his shame and guilt since Totto Land, but now put on the spot he finds nothing coming to mind to say. He chews on the inside of his cheek, the anxiety that had settled down during this session spiking back up.

“I’ll start now,” Luffy warns, and he begins mercilessly strong. After a few moments of peace, the smacks feel even more burning and painful, painting him red.

“I…” Sanji starts half-heartedly, “I’m - sorry,” Sanji chokes out around the painful strikes on his increasingly tender ass.

“For what?”

“F-For… Fuck, for attacking you. I’m _sorry,”_ Sanji whines, writhing with aborted motions to get away from Luffy’s hands. The crushing, comforting haki isn’t there to keep him still anymore and he wars with himself to stay in place, squeezing Luffy’s ankle to anchor himself and digging his nails into the velvet.

“It’s okay, Sanji.” Luffy’s voice is so warm, Sanji wants to curl up listening to it forever. “I’m not mad about that at all. What else?”

He forgives him. Sanji’s breath gusts out of him with a broken sound and he can’t stop tears from rolling down his face. Luffy forgives him. A huge weight lifts from his shoulders.

“I’m sorry that I left everyone behind on Zou.”

“No one got hurt. Sanji did his best. Sanji cares about everyone, he tried to save everyone,” Luffy says, pausing the spanking to stroke the growing welts on Sanji’s ass. Sanji shudders as the heat building at the base of his spine mixes with the heady feeling of being not just forgiven, but praised. His head feels stuffed full of cotton and he chokes on another small sob.

He must take too long to continue his confessions, because Luffy hits him again with considerably more force - with Armament haki? - and he whimpers loudly.

“Is that it?” Luffy asks uncertainly, legs shifting under Sanji’s chest.

“No!” he shouts, letting go of the bench and reaching back to grab the back of Luffy’s shirt. Sanji flushes and lowers his head. That was too desperate sounding. “No. I’m just… thinking.”

He can feel Luffy’s gaze resting heavily on the back of his neck. “Oh.”

Sanji’s stomach tenses at the lightly curious tone. “... Oh?”

“Sanji likes this,” Luffy says simply. Luffy’s hand slips down between his thighs and stokes lightly over his cock - Sanji flinches in mortification when he realizes that he’s half hard.

He feels nauseous. 

“No, I - that’s not true,” Sanji denies weakly, raising his hips away from Luffy’s thigh, now all too aware of his situation. He hadn’t noticed before somehow, his brain too scrambled up from the foggy sensation of pain, but now he can’t stop thinking about it, about how good he feels even when he really shouldn’t be.

Luffy had brought him here to punish him - he’d said so himself. And now Sanji’s ruining this too.

He’s always been on the masochistic side, he knows this. The only attention he’d received as a child with the Germa 66 had been a cruel hand, which was better than nothing at all, cooped up inside of a cage. His wires had been crossed since then, gaining pleasure from pain. But it’s not as if he’d ever wanted to show that to a _man,_ let alone a man he respects like his captain.

He doesn’t want to disappoint Luffy, for him to treat him any differently.

Silence stretches between them as Luffy palms over his stinging skin, and Sanji knows he’s waiting for him to tell the truth.

“I’m sorry,” he says in a small voice.

“Y’know… It’s okay if Sanji likes it - I’m doing this for Sanji anyways,” Luffy says soothingly, leaning over him to press a chaste kiss to the nape of his neck. Sanji thickly swallows down the urge to ask for another. “We can keep going or stop.”

Sanji stares at the floor, face burning. “It’s okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Then… Can we keep going?”

“Yep. Until Sanji feels all better. Or I can just give you a reward now for behaving.” And Luffy nudges his fingers against cock again and Sanji spasms again, feeling his cock twitch under the light touch. “I think Sanji’s been good enough.”

“No, I want… I want you to spank me more.” Sanji feels so hot, like he’s stuck in a sauna rather than a quiet library - he wonders if his nose will start bleeding.

“Okay,” Luffy agrees easily, and begins his punishment anew.

He’s spreading his strikes down to Sanji’s upper and inner thighs now, touching new and thinner skin with haki infused strikes until he’s panting and whimpering with fresh pain. It’s intoxicating. He lets himself drift again into a mindless haze, soaking in Luffy’s attention and care. His face is still wet with tears and he knows he’ll suffer tomorrow when he won’t be able to walk or sit properly, but it doesn’t matter as long as he can have this right now.

Luffy’s free hand pets his messy hair again before suddenly gripping it tightly and pulling his head back, scalp stinging as a small counterpoint against the ache in his ass. Sanji can’t deny the embarrassing keen that slips out of his mouth.

“ **Keep apologizing** ,” his captain orders with haki lacing his tone, sending another bolt of arousal down his spine.

And so Sanji does. He apologizes for anything and everything that comes to mind, things that Luffy can’t absolve him of (Zeff’s leg), things he’s never really felt bad for but now feels compelled to say so that Luffy knows he doesn’t really mean it (calling him a shitty captain) - the list goes on until he’s nearly unintelligible through the pants and moans and choking sobs.

Luffy stops when his confessions dry up. It hurts so badly - his skin burning, the muscles twitching and aching, thighs and arms trembling - he doesn’t think he could stand even if he wanted to.

Sanji arches upwards into the soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“Does Sanji feel better now?”

He hums in agreement, eyes drifting shut happily.

“Does Sanji want his reward now, or does he just want to go to bed?”

 _Reward._ He hadn’t thought much about it before when Luffy offered it, but he’s reminded now of his aching erection. When he peers back over his shoulder and sees Luffy’s open face without a hint of judgement in it, his decision is made for him. He licks his lips and tastes the salt from his tears. “I want it.”

Luffy laughs happily. “Good!”

Then he loops an arm under his chest and thighs, easily picking Sanji up and turning to place him face down on the velvety bench. It’s a relief getting out of that bent over position. Luffy looks at him thoughtfully before stripping his shirt off and tucking it under Sanji’s hips.

“Robin and Franky would be upset if we made a mess down here.”

Sanji has nothing to say about that, burying his face in his arms at the idea of darling Robin knowing what happened down here, not sure if he’d be able to face her again if she did. He doesn’t have long to linger on that thought before Luffy climbs onto the bench over him, knees spread over his tender thighs and leaning down onto palms pressed on either side of his head.

“I’m glad Sanji liked that,” Luffy says with a smile in his voice. “I’m happy.”

Sanji turns his face to the side and smiles up at him. “I am too.”

Luffy spends a few moments kissing at the side of his face gently before becoming a bit more forceful, licking at the dried tear tracks on his cheeks and the curve of his ear.

“Sanji _is_ good,” Luffy murmurs into his ear, nuzzling against the side of his face.

The way he says it, so matter-of-factly… Sanji’s heart is so full with the feeling of being cared for that it hurts. Luffy nips sharply at the lobe of his ear and his neck, leaving stinging little bite marks. When he breathes against his heated skin, Sanji can’t help but shiver, cock pulsing under him in need.

“Sanji is good,” Luffy repeats, voice lowering into a serious promise, “and _mine._ Sanji is _mine._ _My_ cook. _My_ Sanji.”

“Oh, fuck,” Sanji chokes out, voice hoarse, twisting his fingers into the velvet as his body reacts to those words - he feels so close already, smothered by Luffy’s warmth and presence and coaxed closer with those possessive words.

Luffy bites back of his neck sharply. “Say it.”

“ _Fuck,_ yes, I’m yours. I’m yours.” Luffy bites him again, sucking a bruise into the tender skin. Everyone will see it tomorrow, he’s sure, but he can’t bring himself to care anymore. He’s ruining Luffy’s shirt under him with all of the precome dripping from his cock, he can feel the slick as he rubs against it when he can’t bear to keep still anymore.

He can feel Luffy drift back then, down his body, kissing over his clothing - and god Sanji regrets not stripping down now - until he finally feels Luffy’s breath ghosting over his ass. A few soft kisses press against the heated skin that make him melt, and a skim of teeth against the welts makes him moan and press forwards, grinding his cock against the bench.

When Luffy licks at the skin, it stings. When his rough palms grab and squeeze, it burns. He bites down hard over a particularly large welt and it nearly makes him howl. It feels unbearable, but Sanji doesn’t want it to end.

Then he feels Luffy gently spread his cheeks and his eyes roll back into his skull when his tongue laves roughly over his hole.

“ _Luffy,_ ” he chokes out, worming a hand underneath himself to jerk off. He’s never felt anything like this, never let anyone touch him like this. This was _his_ job to perform for women, not his position to take. But Luffy is giving this to him. This is his reward. And Sanji feels like he might just faint if he doesn’t get some relief this second.

Luffy pulls away quickly. “ **Don’t touch yourself.** ”

Sanji sobs brokenly and obediently pulls his hand back, the blanket of Conqueror’s haki pinning him down. _Fuck._ He wants to touch himself, wants Luffy to keep eating him out, wants Luffy to keep ordering him around - he’s so close it hurts, everything hurts, and it feels _so good._

His cock gives another desperate spurt of precome as Luffy goes back to licking at him in long strokes, hands massaging and squeezing him as they hold his ass apart.

It's so filthy. Wet noises, satisfied hums that he can feel echo against his sensitive rim, and a younger man's tongue licking a place that he'd never thought of being touched this way. He should be disgusted, instead his body thrums with tense arousal and sparks of need.

He’s shaken, guts twisted up and his brain melting out of his ears from how hot he feels.

His reverie is shaken when the tongue is replaced by the pad of Luffy's finger pressing against his hole, rubbing lightly over it. Sanji tenses.

“Can I? Sanji?” Luffy asks quietly, pressing insistently at him, kissing his burning skin. “It’ll feel good.”

Sanji’s brain completely overcooks, then, thoughts sizzling away into nothing. Luffy wants to fuck him, right now, _here._

He’s seen him naked in the bath before, of course he has when the ship only has so much spare time and Luffy generally needs someone there to make sure he hasn’t drowned. He's not small by any means, and that's just when he's soft. Having that inside of him - God, he's never even tried touching himself like that before and none of the women he's been with wanted to try it. He's completely virginal there.

Despite that - because of that? - Sanji finds himself guiltily fascinated with the idea. Who other than his captain should be the one to take him like that? He imagines Luffy’s cock as hard as his, splitting him open, giving him more pain mixed with pleasure, and the rush of heat at the thought that makes his brain dizzy is almost overwhelming.

"Alright," he consents roughly, spreading his legs a little wider.

"Good," Luffy praises, voice warm. Sanji presses his forehead into the velvet to hide his grin.

The finger wiggles into him slowly, dry, but it doesn't hurt, especially not when compared to his delightfully aching ass. Sanji clenches around it, testing the intrusion. It's strange. Not bad, not good.

Luffy kissing and biting at him and it serves as a nice distraction from his finger slowly rocking in and out of him, until the slide becomes easy and smooth. At times, Luffy crooks his finger and presses against random spots inside of him, until all at once Luffy presses over _just_ the right bundle of nerves and Sanji nearly blacks out.

“Found it,” Luffy says happily.

And then he begins pressing and rubbing over that same spot. It feels unlike anything else he’s ever experienced before, like Luffy’s somehow reached inside of him, stroking his cock from the inside, driving him insane with sheer pleasure. Then Luffy tongues around the stretch of his rim around his finger and he loses control, cock jerking pressed under his stomach and spilling come across Luffy’s shirt.

When he comes to, he's drooling and moaning like a whore, pushing himself back onto the finger Luffy’s begun to pull out.

“More, please,” Sanji pants. “I want to keep going.”

 _I want you to fuck me,_ he can’t quite bring himself to say.

Luffy hesitates. Sanji moans again as he fucks himself lightly on Luffy’s hand, enticing him to keep going. “... Mm, well, if Sanji wants to. If it’s too much, tell me.”

A sloppy, wet kiss against his rim as the finger pulls out makes him shudder with need, and he can’t bite back the moan when Luffy pushes two fingers back into him. The stretch is tight, just shy of beginning to hurt. They work in and out slowly - Sanji almost can’t believe that Luffy’s patience can last like this - occasionally scissoring apart until he feels sore and loose. Tension winds up in his spine, waiting for Luffy to stroke over that spot inside of him again.

“Luffy,” he gasps when the fingers skate lightly over the spot before turning and rubbing against another wall inside of him. Luffy laughs behind him, _teasing_ him. “ _Please._ ”

“Please what?”

That little piece of -- Sanji already feels like a broken, sweaty, messy whore begging, but he still wants more from him? He wants to feel annoyed or frustrated, but the humiliation of it makes him stomach squirm excitedly and he can feel his cock still throbbing in need under him.

“ _Please,_ more, Luffy. I want - you to - _hnn!_ ” His words break off into a pathetic mewl as Luffy scrapes his fingers over the nerves inside of him. He can’t take it anymore. “Fuck me - _fuck -_ just fuck me already!”

Luffy pulls away from him abruptly, climbing back up his body before he can protest, a hand firmly gripping his chin and turning his face for them to look at one another. He must look terrible, sweat and spit and tears staining his face, but he inwardly preens when he notices Luffy’s flushed cheeks and burning gaze.

“Sanji wants that? Really?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“It’ll hurt,” Luffy warns him, pressing a firm hand against the heated skin on Sanji’s rear.

Sanji’s shivers excitedly, stomach tensing in anticipation. “Good.”

Luffy sucks in a sharp breath and undoes his shorts, pulling them down and giving Sanji a look at his captain’s hard cock - it’s long and thick, curved and flushed red. _That’s_ going inside of him. He wets his lips and digs his hands into the velvet covering on the bench, arching his back.

Hands firmly grab his waist and pull him further up and back, manhandling him into place until Luffy’s dick rubs against him. It’s hot, and feels even bigger pressed against him than it had looked.

There’s no preparation other than Luffy’s spit and the fingering he’d received earlier. The blunt tip pushes against his tender rim, _pushing_ so slowly as he opens around it. Sanji bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from whining as he stretches further and further around the head of Luffy’s cock until it _finally_ slips in and he claws at the fabric under his hands.

“Fuck, God, _Luffy,”_ he slurs near-unintelligibly, overwhelmed as it keeps pushing in, thick and hot and so much more than he’d been prepared for.

Luffy groans in satisfaction, rocking back and forth in small motions, easing himself in until he’s bottomed out and Sanji’s completely split open on his cock. As promised, his aches and pains from earlier only spike and sharpen with Luffy’s skin pressed against his. Luffy slowly pulls out - Sanji wonders for a dizzy second if he’ll pull Sanji’s insides out with him - and then shoves himself back in. Sanji howls from the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure.

All of Luffy’s patience must be burned up, the animalistic need taking over him as he fucks Sanji hard into the reading bench, hips slapping against his and renewing the pain from his earlier punishment every time.

His eyes sting with a new wave of tears, mouth dropped open as he pants and drools with arousal.

“Sanji, Sanji, Sanji,” Luffy murmurs, nuzzling his back. “So good, feels really good. Sanji’s always good to me.”

Heat washes over him, his mind feeling floaty and dizzy.

“Sanji takes care of me… I love eating Sanji’s food, I love hearing Sanji talk about All Blue, I love how strong Sanji is…”

He’s moaning pathetically again, every word stirring his brain up even more, until he can’t form a legible thought and all he can do is lay there. Luffy starts fucking him harder then, the pain from his spanking hurting enough that it makes stars bloom in his eyes and the breathe punch out of his lungs. He wants more. He wants it harder. He wants Luffy to keep praising him as he fucks him so roughly it makes him cry.

“My Sanji…” Sanji’s cock throbs at the possessive tone. “My cook. _My_ pretty Sanji.”

His hair gets yanked, head pulled sharply to the side, and his exposed throat bitten and licked. Claiming marks. Everyone will see them tomorrow. Everyone will _know._ Everyone will look at the bite marks and bruises and know he belongs to Luffy now.

“ **Say it** ,” Luffy growls.

Luffy’s been holding back until now, Sanji dimly realizes as the haki crushes down on him so aggressively he nearly faints. Every instinct inside of him is telling him to surrender and submit to the man behind him, to the king commanding him.

His mind narrows down so sharply to the presence behind him that he almost doesn’t realize he’s orgasming, tightening around Luffy’s cock, milking it as he shoots out more come into the ruined shirt under him.

“I’m yours,” Sanji gasps. “I’m yours, I’m -”

“ _Yes,”_ Luffy hisses, shoving Sanji’s face down against the velvet and fucking him harder, thrusts becoming choppier and rougher. “I’m close… I’m going to come inside.”

“Please, yes,” he keens.

Luffy fucks in deep, pressed tightly against the bruised, tender, painful skin of his ass and fingers digging into his hips. Sanji sobs wetly at the way Luffy grinds against the stinging welts but he doesn’t try to push him away, limply laying there and made to accept the hot load of come inside of him. It feels filthy, Luffy’s cock twitching inside of him, the pain and delirious pleasure making him feel boneless, weightless. He’s been used and abused like a common whore and it feels _amazing._

Breathing heavily, Luffy finally pulls away and Sanji clenches around the emptiness and the lurid feeling of semen seeping out of him. He’s still sniffling, but the tears are slowly stopping.

“How does Sanji feel?”

Sanji lazily turns his head to look at his captain leaning over him, soaking in the sex-flushed expression on Luffy’s face. He feels... exhausted and drained, heavy eyelids drifting down, pain and satisfaction dragging him slowly into sleep. He could pass out right here, forget going back to bed.

“Tired,” he says simply. “... Good.”

Luffy beams brightly at him. “All better?”

He’d have never thought being spanked and then fucked raw would have been what he needed, but he _does_ feel better. He feels like Luffy’s pried away all of his defenses and guilt and burned it out of him, first with punishment and then with rough love, fucking him stupid while telling him how much he _loves_ Sanji. It’s ridiculous, just like his captain always is.

“Yeah. All better.”

Luffy looks so proud and happy at that, Sanji can’t help but laugh, feeling lighter and brighter than he has for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked 💗 I would love to write more scenes between Luffy and other crew members possibly, or more Sanlu sequels to this. thanks for reading!


End file.
